Matthew McGuire
Matthew "Matt" McGuire (born circa 1950) is an American television composer who is best known for his 4Kids TV show compositions. From major recording studios such as Capitol Records and Universal Studios in Los Angeles, to Carnegie Hall in New York, and several world tours in between, he enjoys a successful career in the music profession that spans over 30 years. Originally from Northern California, Matt moved to Los Angeles at the age of 19 to attend the Grove School Of Music. After a few weeks in Los Angeles, Matt started working in the local top-40 club scene at night, attending school during the day, and playing on various recording sessions and rehearsal bands. It was during that time that he auditioned for Engelbert Humperdinck which began a five year stint both as his pianist and eventually Music Director/Arranger-touring around the world as well as making television appearances on the shows Joan Rivers, Pat Sajack , Jerry Lewis Show, etc. During that time, Matt also worked as a session pianist for Murder, She Wrote, Walker, Texas Ranger, Merv Griffin, etc., as well as arranged and co-produced an album for Al Martino. While busy working on various projects, Matt was approached to play with up-and-coming bassist Kyle Eastwood, son of Clint Eastwood. A Jazz quartet was formed and they soon found themselves featured at local hot spots The Baked Potato and Jack's, etc., as well as prominent appearances at notable festivals such as "The Monterey Jazz Festival". It wasn't long before the group recorded under the Sony/Columbia label of which Matt wrote five of the CD's ten cuts. Among the various club performances the group was featured in, the most notable was the world famous Carnegie Hall in New York. Matt was determined to leave the road and club life and plant his roots in Los Angeles where he could focus his attention on writing, producing, and arranging music. That gave birth his company, MusicWerks Productions, Inc. He has since written music for news stations across the country including all the major affiliates- ABC, NBC, and CBS. He also got involved composing for the various 4Kids TV animated shows, such as "Extreme Dinosaurs", "Pocket Dragon Adventures", "Sabrina the Teenage Witch: The Animated Series", "Sonic X", "Magical DoReMi", "Winx Club", "G.I Joe", "Shaman King", "Chaotic", "Yu-Gi-Oh!", and etc. In the LeapFrog merchandise, he has arranged and composed underscore for a number of LeapPad/My First LeapPad books (e.g. ''I Know My ABC's! (w/ Jeanne Parson, Judy Munsen and Ralph Schuckett), The Amazing Big-Top Letter Circus (w/ Jeanne Parson, Jon Herbst, Jay Cloidt), Pre-K Math (w/ Jeanne Parson), The Smart Guides to Kindergarten and 1st Grade (w/ Jon Herbst, Ralph Schuckett and Jay Cloidt), to name a few). He also scored the movies ''"Titanic: The Legend Goes On", "Monster Mash", "Dennis The Menace - Cruise Control", as well as writing songs for many of the shows. Recently Matt co-scored, with Kyle Eastwood, the award-winning film directed by Susan Morgan-Cooper "Mulberry Child". He has a wife, Nina and two daughters, Danielle and Olivia. Category:Musicians Category:People